My Warrior Challenges
by Starsinger04
Summary: Come read my challenges from all different clans!
1. The Great Leap

**_So here is my first challenge, Poetry topic for Fluffclan. _**

**_I don't own Warriors!_**

* * *

><p><em>Strong and free,<em>

_That's how it was supposed to be_

_They came and tore the forest apart from me_

_Far did we travel,_

_Up and over the seas_

_Careful warning of storming bees_

_The new generation were the key,_

_Our future lied in their paws_

_They hadn't a clue like string cheese_

_I only pass with a hopeful word,_

_Please_

* * *

><p>Word Limit: 60<p> 


	2. My Little Sunshine

**_Second challenge! Broken Hearted from Spiritualclan! A Kittypet has fallen in love with a warrior and he soon dies. Sad but it ends happily! _**

**_I don't own Warriors!_**

* * *

><p><em>I sat staring out the kitchen window, last night, I wish I had never been there. My most loved one had been slaughtered. Thistlefur, why did you leave? Was I not the cat you wanted? Were you done with your life? I know I'm a Kittypet, you're a clan-cat, they'll forever blame me for your death. But I didn't do anything! Are you watching over? Or are you mad at me? Please tell me Thistlefur, I love you...<em>

* * *

><p><em>You made a promise, you told me to keep it, but then you vanished. How did you die? Were you being hunted? Do all clan-cats hunt each other when they're sad? I won't forget the promise you made, or you, our kits will never know who you are but I will. I still love you Thistlefur...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Our kits, they've been born! Two toms and a little she-cat, wow, she looks like you Thistlefur. The toms, one only has you sweet scent and the other looks up to me. Did you want to name them? I'm sorry if I can't hear, I hope you can, because I love you...<em>

* * *

><p><em>The kits have all grown up now, two have gone to the forest to walk in your steps, but one has promised to stay beside me forever like you did. You said that, but you didn't do it. Our daughter, she has fallen in love with a clan-tom and our strong vivid son has become the deputy! But little Splot has stayed beside me. Why did you leave Thistlefur? Come back, I love you, did you love me too?<em>

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it! Thistle has her own kits now! And Twig has become leader of your home-clan, oh Thistlefur, are you proud? Splot lives near me and visits everyday, but he refuses to go and visit his litter-mates, why? Thistlefur, are you keeping him away from something? Do you love us? We miss you...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Thistlefur, something terrible has happened, one of Thistle's kits died because of greencough, Twig has also died. Are you with them? Are you proud and happy? Are you watching over Thistle? She needs you, I need you too...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Thistle visited me today, she showed my her new lovely kits, they're wonderful Thistlefur! Can you see them? Dew is a bit like me, although Vole is a bit like how you were. They are very young and healthy, I love to see them play around in the snow, they say they miss their litter-mate Bracken. Are you with him now Thistlefur? Vole wouldn't leave Splot alone and Dew wouldn't stop questioning me, they're so cute. Just like how our kits used to be...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Thistlefur, They say memories of your life flash before your eyes when you die, is it true? Is that how you died? I can feel my promise melting away now, I see you laughing at me when I feel into the stream, I smile and choke back tears. <em>

_"Don't worry, Sunshine, I'll be with you forever."_

_I hear your playful voice echo in my head, make it stop, it's ringing so loud! I see one last vision of Twig and I feel my promise gone. Thistlefur, does this mean that I have died? Am I with you now? I love you, don't leave._

* * *

><p><em>I hear a tiny squeak and see a golden tom-kit below me, his pelt colour is like Twig's but darker, he's so fluffy and cute! I look up and I see Twig, I rush over to greet him affectionately. Then I hear another set of paw-steps. Thistlefur! It's you! I love you! You've come back!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Below I see Thistle and Splot grooming each other beside a shrew, Vole and Dew are playing tag. <em>_I guess I have died, now that is so, my promise to them is gone..._

* * *

><p>Word Limit: 662<p> 


	3. The Same

**_Challenge 3! Recreated, FluffClan challenge..._**

**_SPOILER:_**

**_I__ don't own Warriors! _**

* * *

><p>"Blackfang? Can you show me that move again, please?"<p>

"Of course I can, Harepaw!"

The muscular black and white tom crouched down in front of his clan-mate and growled softly toward a fallen leaf. Pretending it was a frightened bird, Harepaw coped the StreamClan warrior. Harepaw growled and leaped he soared through the air and twisted his body to land on the brown leaf. "Ha!" He yowled happily as his claws met the crackled skin.

"Nicely done Harepaw!"

The swift grey apprentice flicked his tail with the leaf hanging in his jaws. Ashpaw would be back from training soon and Goosepaw was taking a cat-nap. Harepaw padded over to Cloudpaw, the long-haired white tom was busy eating a meaty shrew underneath a young beech tree. He spotted Harepaw and waved his tail for him to join. "Hey! I heard you perfected Blackfang's move, great job!"

The lithe grey tom joined his den-mate and looked out over the quiet camp. It was calm but something still was missing, Harepaw hadn't seen his mentor all day. Bluepelt and Flameflight were talking outside the warriors den. Snowstar was discussing with Mossfoot and Primroseberry about the border arguments with StormClan.

"They are always looking for a fight!" Mossfoot hissed and lashed her tail. Beside her, Primroseberry nodded, Snowstar was staring at his paws deep in thought. Perchfur and Pikejump were sitting outside the Nursery with their mates Nightwhisker and Mistfeather with Mistfeather's kits Molekit, Shrewkit and Seedkit. Swiftwing was outside the apprentices' den teaching Honeypaw and Mousepaw some battle moves. Sweettooth was sunbaking outside the elders' den Hopelight, Hollyshade, Wishpool and Larchclaw walked into camp and dropped their catch on the fresh-kill pile, Ashpaw bounded in front of them and happily dropped her two squirrels and trout onto the pile beside her mentor.

Spottedflower gazed at it from where she sat beside Sweettooth, they had already eaten but they were just congratulating the warriors as they returned to camp.

Harepaw watched as Ashpaw slipped past Swiftwing and into the apprentices' den to catch sleep with Goosepaw. Life seemed great here but Harepaw knew he had lived another way once, was he even apart of this generation? Was their even a way to go back from where he came from? Surely Cloudpaw knew the old other life?

"Cloudpaw?"

Harepaw looked back at the younger apprentice but the white tom had disappeared and was with his litter-mates, Harepaw sighed, maybe he was the only one that remembered the old life, of when he had been a swift ShadowClan warrior...

* * *

><p>"Ow! Watch where you're putting those paws, will you?"<p>

Harepaw hissed as Ashpaw bristled,

"Blame Goosepaw, he pushed me on top of you!" She swung her broad head to face the trembling dappled tom, she pushed past Mousepaw and made for the fresh-kill pile, Cloudpaw and Honeypaw watched her go.

"It's alright, Goosepaw, I forgive you." Harepaw shot back at his litter-mate, in his dreams he had been stalking a mouse and was interrupted by the sound of distant cat-fighting, until Ashpaw stepped on him. Goosepaw shuffled his paws and headed outside, followed by Mousepaw and Cloudpaw. Harepaw took a moment to catch up and then headed out with Honeypaw.

Hopelight and Wishpool looked so familiar, but he had never met them outside the camp. What was this "ShadowClan" and what did it want?

"Harepaw, hurry up!"

"We're going to do our final assessment!"

Maybe this would be better to judge later, then he could get a clear view of the past.

* * *

><p><span>Word Limit:<span>

706

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>StreamClan<span>_**

Leader:

**Snowstar; **_Sturdy white tom with blue eyes. _

Deputy:

**Mossfoot; **_Sleek pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. _

Medicine cat.

**Primroseberry; **_Pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws. _

Warriors:

**Blackfang; **_Muscular white tom with jet-black paws and yellow eyes.  
><em>Apprentice, Cloudpaw._  
><em>

**Bluepelt; **_Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and silver tinges on muzzle.  
><em>Apprentice, Ashpaw._  
><em>

**Perchfur; **_Black tom with piercing green eyes.  
><em>Apprentice, Mousepaw._  
><em>

**Pikejump; **_Dark grey tom with mottled dark spots.  
><em>Apprentice, Harepaw._  
><em>

**Flameflight; **_Dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes.  
><em>Apprentice, Goosepaw.

**Mintrun;** _Small grey tom with soft paws.  
><em>Apprentice, Honeypaw.

**Marigoldstripe;** _Tortoiseshell she-cat with tiny claws. _

**Wishpool; **_Smoky black she-cat with yellow eyes. _

**Hopelight; **_Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Hollyshade; **_Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Larchclaw; **_Brown tabby she-cat. _

**Swiftwing;** _Black and white tom with pale amber eyes. _

Apprentices:

**Harepaw; **_Lithe light grey tom with green eyes. _

**Goosepaw; **_Speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes. _

**Ashpaw; **_Broad-faced grey she-cat with clear eyes. _

**Cloudpaw; **_Fluffy white tom with round blue eyes. _

**Honeypaw; **_Sleek dappled light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _

**Mousepaw; **_Thin dusky brown she-cat. _

Queens:

**Mistfeather; **_Grey she-cat.:Mother of Perchfur's kits:. _

**Nightwhisker; **_Black she-cat. _

Kits:

**Seedkit; **_Golden-brown she-kit. _

**Shrewkit; **_Small dark brown tom with a narrowed muzzle and amber eyes. _

**Molekit; **_Large black tom with grey paws and muzzle. _

Elders:

**Spottedflower; **_Dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Sweettooth; **_White she-cat with tortoiseshell patches. _


	4. Brighter than a Light star

**_Trollfic, I do not own Warriors!_**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and took my first breath. "Why are you all staring at me?" What did I do wrong?<p>

"Hello, Starkit I'm your mother and these are your siblings: Hotkit & Racingkit." I looked at my mother and then to my brother, Hotkit, he was a fiery cherry-red tom with purple eyes. My sister, Racingkit, was a blue striped lightning black she-kit with hazel eyes. I wish I could see what I looked like, was I as pretty as them, or was I ugly otherwise?

"Come Starkit! Meet Prettypaw and Awesomeshell!" I followed my litter-mates outside to see a green tom and a pretty purple she-cat.

"Er, hello." I shuffled my paws and stared at them shyly. Awesomeshell flicked his ears and padded away, Prettypaw smiled warmly at me and went to sit next to her brother by the fresh-kill pile.

"Where's Midnightflower?"

I looked up and saw a huge blue striped black tom, who was that?

"Daddy!" Hotkit and Racingkit ran over to him and me, laughter and joy in their sparkling eyes.

* * *

><p>"Let all the cats young enough to be spark-tacular gather in the shadows of daylight to hear what I have to say!" Sparklestar meowed as everyone gathered beneath the shade of an oak tree. I looked around for Racingkit, she was going to be late again! Beside me, Hotkit was beginning to get excited.<p>

"Starpaw! Hotpaw! Racingpaw! Are now warriors of WhateverClan!"

Yay, we were apprentices, Sparklestar didn't care much, he only wanted to look great to himself anyway... My mentor was Quickfront, Hotpaw's was Honeysucklecare and Racingpaw got Stripie the rogue.

We set off before dusk to look at the territory of our clan.

* * *

><p>Middaystorm and Marigoldlover were talking to Maryweather about a scratch from an eagle. Griffinfluff was showing off his big broad wings and Sparklestar was minding himself while Punkrock, the deputy, was chatting away about border patrols.<p>

I was with Racingflicker and Hotstuff outside basking in the sun with Chikenshy and her brother Luckyclove. Flamethrower was teaching Knucklepaw some moves, again, but everything seemed fine to me.

Suddenly an outraged yowl pierced the air and DobberClan cats swarmed the camp. I yowled and raced into battle, how dare those DobberClan fur-balls!

* * *

><p>Many moons after repairing the damage, both Sparklestar and Punkrock had died, leaving me in charge.<p>

"Come forth, Starlighterbright, time for your leadership ceremony!"

* * *

><p>"Lighterstar has come back."<p>

"We're saved!"

Yes, we are going to avenge WhateverClan!

"Lighterstar."

"Brighterstar, the dobber."

The enemy leader bristled. "DobberClan, attack!"

I snarled and felt my warriors rushing forward. "WhateverClan, attack!"

I saw Hotstuff race by with Racingflicker and Prettypout. Middaystorm was with Luckyclove and Knucklesnapbreak. Marigoldlover and Midnightflower were fighting alongside each other. Griffinfluff gave a fearsome shriek and flew into battle with Awesomeshell just below him screeching a battle cry. Flamethrower wrenched himself over a tom and pounced down beside Maryweather.

With one last glance at my mate, I flung myself into battle.

* * *

><p><span>Word Limit: 500<span>


	5. GrassXDew

**_Everything belongs to rightful owners!_**

* * *

><p>Dewsplash sat on the edge of the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border waiting for Grasstail. The ThunderClan tom had been a warrior for some time now but he and Grasstail had met as apprentices during a border skirmish. The grey and white tom thought back to the day when he had met her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Dewpaw! Chase the squirrel."<em>

_His sister called after him, he was so close until-_

_"STOP!"_

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_Dewpaw hissed in annoyance as the squirrel slipped out of sight, he was on the edge of the border, his claws had sunken on ShadowClan territory. "Chasing that squirrel."_

_"On our border?"_

_Dewpaw bristled and narrowed his eyes at a pale brown tabby she-cat with vivid grass-green eyes and a dark brown nose with white whiskers. Dewpaw snorted, half-amused half-awed at the she-cat. "No."_

_Amberpaw answered for him, their mentors came racing up behind them. "And I guess your name is Stripednose?" He shot at the ShadowClan she-cat. Which in defence, hissed and bristled ready for an attack. _

_"Grasspaw, ignore those ThunderClan rabbits."_

_The grey she-cat calmed down and muttered something under her breath and nodded. Grasspaw, what a pretty name for a pretty she-cat..._

_Spiderleg blocked Amberpaw as Whitewing stepped forward to speak. "We have not come to do harm, Tawnypelt, we were just hunting and our apprentice here stopped right on the border at your warning." Whitewing shot at her younger brother._

_Tawnypelt looked at the apprentice and muttered something to the tom next to her, he bounded off with another apprentice trailing behind. "He stopped on the border, next time let's hope it's on your side." With that she flicked her tail and the patrol broke up._

_Whitewing watched them go with Spiderleg scolding both the ThunderClan apprentices, but Dewpaw didn't hear, he was enchanted by the pale brown she-cat._

_Grasspaw._

* * *

><p>It was Dewsplash and Grasstail, now, they had met up every once and a while after agreeing at a Gathering. Dewsplash had been lucky to earn the she-cat's trusting love. It had been hard but back then, Dewsplash had been persistent and was still to this day.<p>

"Dewsplash!"

The grey and white tom's amber eyes lit up at the cat who called his name. "Grasstail." He brushed his muzzle with hers and they twined tails.

"I have to say, you live up to your promise."

Dewsplash stopped purring, what did Grasstail mean by that? "What?"

"You're persistent, perhaps too much."

He stared at the back of Grasstail's head, she had avoided him, why? "Why?"

"Dewsplash, I'm-I'm expecting kits."

Dewsplash was confused and happy, whose kits were they and why didn't Grasstail say so?

"They're yours but if the clans find out, we're both done for."

Dewsplash loved her, that was all, he wanted her to be happy no matter what. "What are you saying?"

"I think we should stop these... Midnight meetings, and forget this all ever happened."

"But Grasstail-"

"No, Dewsplash, Tigerheart wants to be their father and I've already made up my mind."

"I love you, I want nothing more but for you to be happy, that's it."

Silence suffocated them as Dewsplash faced the changes. "I love you too."

At least he got hear that.

"The kits will be fine and we can talk at Gatherings, I won't let Tigerheart or anyone else stop me from that."

Dewsplash hesitated and then smiled. "Can you name one Swiftkit? My mother said she was friends with a tom named Swiftpaw."

Grasstail rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, they are yours and I love to name one Swiftkit."

Grasstail said her goodbye and left, Dewsplash looked up at the night sky and felt guilty. His warrior ancestors would be mad at him for this, but he didn't care much, he knew that Grasstail loved him.

And he loved her.

* * *

><p><span>Word Limit: 665<span>


	6. Girls Night Out

_**Girls night out, whoo! I don't own Warriors!**_

* * *

><p>"All right girls, time to leave the toms and have some fun!"<p>

Sandstorm yowled as she and the other she-cats left, Icepaw watched them go from the ThunderClan camp entrance with Briarkit beside her.

"Me and my big mouth!"

The two she-cats turned around to see the rest of the warriors laughing in the moonlight gathered in a circle around the fresh-kill pile. Dustpelt was grinning like an idiot, Greystripe was plucking the rest of his thrush thoughtfully, Brambleclaw was talking to Cloudtail about something, Berrynose and Mousewhisker were creeping into the apprentices den with Bumblekit and Blossomkit, Foxpaw was swapping jokes with Firestar and Longtail, Thornclaw and Brackenfur were with Lionblaze talking about past battles & Jayfeather was alone sorting herbs in the medicine cat den.

"C'mon Icepaw!"

Said she-cat left her spot and joined the rest of the young cats in the apprentices' den. "Alright, everyone know what to do?" Mousewhisker asked.

Berrynose snorted. "Dunno what we gonna do, but I'm sure I'm going to win!" He boasted with a toothy smile.

Outside, the toms and Foxpaw were relaxing and having stupid talks, the she-cats were probably the same, wherever they were...

"Ready?"

At the top of the ridge, a faint outline of Mousewhisker could be seen, Berrynose was huddled at the top of the ravine, Icepaw was with the kits near the edge of the camp. She curled her tail protectively around them, if one of them got hurt Icepaw was in HUGE trouble.

Berrynose waved his tail, Icepaw twitched her whiskers as Mousewhisker stood up and gave an eerie yowl that echoed around the camp, Bumblekit tingled with excitement and Icepaw smiled, this was fun!

The cats below stopped talking and stiffened. "What was that?" Foxpaw asked, Icepaw could tell her litter-mate was half-scared and half-brave. Dustpelt slapped his tail down on the apprentice's mouth to quieten him.

Mousewhisker twitched his whiskers in satisfaction and amusement. Berrynose shuffled farther into the shadows so his pelt didn't give away sight. The cream tom opened his jaws to make the perfect saddest wail Icepaw had ever heard. It was worse than a kit's but sadder than a queen's.

"Okay." Cloudtail jumped up with fur bristling. "Tonight had just gotten a whole lot creeper!" Beside him, Brambleclaw tensed.

"Okay, our turn." Icepaw whispered to the three kits below her, she crouched over them and parted her jaws, suddenly Mousewhisker gave a sharp yowl and Berrynose snarled, Icepaw gave her best to create a fierce caterwaul. Bumblekit bristled and bared his teeth, Blossomkit copied him as Briarkit stayed still.

After the noise died down, Berrynose gave one last hiss of anger and pain as everything went silent. Spiderleg stood up with Firestar and Stormfur, the three toms went separate ways. Firestar went to the top of the ravine while Stormfur checked the ridge and Greystripe headed straight where Icepaw was huddled. "You ready?" She asked the 3 excited kits, the nodded their heads eagerly and took off.

Bumblekit raced around the camp well hidden in the shadows of the night. Briarkit ran left just outside the camp while Blossomkit took the other path. Confusing the toms of their little thudding feet, Icepaw joined Briarkit, Berrynose dashed towards Blossomkit while Mousewhisker risked plain sight to join Bumblekit. All 6 cats raced around ThunderClan camp with confused gazes following them, but no one was truly following.

Icepaw smiled as she fell in step with Briarkit, they were lucky that these kits had energy to burn, way too much energy. Icepaw could just make out the soft quiet giggling of the she-kit beside her, maybe running away from your father was more fun than playing moss-ball. Icepaw scented the quiet forest whizzing by her peacefully. A sharp yowl ripped the two from their thoughts and they stopped, Firestar was at the top of the ravine with Blossomkit and Jayfeather. Luckily, they had all masked their scents with mud earlier.

_Poor Blossomkit, but what happened to Berrynose?_

Maybe Firestar would just think that the kits were spooked and ran? That all fell down on what Blossomkit was going to say...

"Bumblekit! Briarkit!"

Greystripe yowled frantically as if trying to find his head, Briarkit whimpered, she probably didn't like how her father was acting. Icepaw bent down and whispered softly to the small she-kit. "It's okay, daddy's just got a thorn in his paw, he'll get it out himself." Briarkit's eyes lightened up as she smiled.

"Thistlefoot. Thistlefoot. Thistlefoot."

Icepaw and Briarkit chanted lightly.

"Ripplesplash. Ripplesplash. Ripplesplash."

Mousewhisker and Bumblekit echoed back.

"Maplelight. Maplelight. Maplelight."

Berrynose did his best to echo.

Blossomkit squealed and bounced excitedly as her friend chanted their line. "Maplelight!" She yowled happily, Briarkit gave a tiny squeal and bounced up and down, Bumblekit and Icepaw did the same. To help make the leaves rustle, Mousewhisker joined in as Berrynose clawed his way toward the warriors' den.

"Maplelight?"

Firestar asked confused, but Greystripe and Dustpelt were too busy collecting them selves together.

"Thistlefoot? Ripplesplash..."

Birchfall echoed loudly in thought, Icepaw carried Bumblekit and Briarkit back into the Nursery and slipped out, Mousewhisker joined Berrynose as Icepaw crept up on Foxpaw.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Leafpool whirled around with Ferncloud and Brightheart by her side. Hazeltail, Millie, Whitewing, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight & Brook all twitched their ears to listen. Sandstorm sat down and smirked.

"Should we be getting back?" She asked sweetly,

"Yes." Daisy said without looking back.

The she-cats took off back into ThunderClan camp.

* * *

><p><span>Word Limit: 932<span>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sandstorm knew! She set them up to do that! XD<em>**


	7. Shadow, Wind, River, Thunder, Sky

_**I am really excited to do another Trollfic!**_

_**Don't own Warriors.**_

* * *

><p>Purrpaw and Heartbreak were lying peacefully on Sunningrocks until-<p>

"BBQ is here!"

Everyone jumped up excitedly with hungry grins and ran toward the sweet smell of kangaroo, ever since the other clans had moved out it had been just them, and only them.

"LeatherClan, gather 'round to enjoy chicken part-pie!"

Snakewillow wore a look of disgust as everything around her shifted, she had been a young ShadowClan warrior taken in by these freaks who called themselves a 'clan'.

"Snakewillow!"

"Come share with us!"

The dark grey-brown she-cat padded over to Bumblekit, Buzzkit, Beekit, Stripekit, Wingkit & Flykit, Motherhenha's kits. Lightningbelly and Swiftdeath were sitting in the shade, Snakewillow was like them; fast, cunning, a true assassin.

She sat with the 6 kits and ate the largest piece of kangaroo she ever seen in her life, Fluffypaw and Fuzzpaw had to help her eat it though...

Puppypaw and Purrpaw were fighting over some chicken pie with Crookedorbroken cheering them on stupidly. Spiritsoul was talking madly about something to Fireroar and Whisperstar. Their leader never talked, their deputy wouldn't know how to, their medicine cat seemed too weird, yep life here in LeatherClan was A-OK. However, Snakewillow wondered what the other clans were doing, or if how her home clan ShadowClan was doing okay.

"Kangaroo! Kangaroo! Kangaroo!"

The LeatherClan cannibals chanted as Heartbreak swallowed the tail whole, or at least tried.

Plumhair, his mate, smiled as she watched with a round belly. Widowbreeze, a former WindClan cat, watched with a smile as the tail disappeared into the yellow and blue tom's mouth. Widowbreeze had been exiled for being a 'traitor', back in those days, anyone was considered a 'traitor' but he had been carelessly welcomed into LeatherClan.

Shadyears was Spiritsoul's apprentice, the cyan tom was deaf, he sat in a tree watching the whole thing below. Snakewillow thought he would fall out but she knew he had dealt with worse, like Twolegged obeying dogs. Widowbreeze and Snakewillow, along with Brookbye and Ashfire, were the only other clan cats apart from LeatherClan. Brookbye had been an apprentice while Ashfire had been a frightful warrior, both were fully healed and accepted as clan-mates.

Microblade and Tinysmall were the newest warriors among LeatherClan's ranking, both unusually very small but feisty, Microblade would be laid-back at times but Tinysmall was very annoying and gun-ho. Brightback had just given birth to Applecore's kits: Flamekit, Burnkit, Nutkit & Tweetkit. Nectarpollen had recently retired due to old age and smelly fresh breath.

Although she missed ShadowClan, Snakewillow had become family among LeatherClan, but she still had gotten into fights with Butterflyflight and Mothcharge. Plus, she and Widowbreeze were now mates, Crookedorbroken said he would kill to have one of them as an apprentice. Wildice and Darkpath had everything ready for her and her new kits. The two elders made sure that everything was prepared for her.

Snakewillow whispered goodnight to her kits;

"Shadowkit, Thunderkit, Windkit, Riverkit & Skykit."

* * *

><p><span>Word Limit: 503<span>


End file.
